Bonds
by Dokuganryu
Summary: 9/100. Another fill for the kinkmeme. Matsunaga x Ieyasu. 'All humans suffer because of their bonds. You sir, encourage those bonds. Does that hold you responsible for all human suffering' Non-con. Not for people who love Ieyasu XD;;


**9/100**. **Kinkmeme request once more. Uh...Don't kill me for this you guys...this was too much fun for me to write since I don't really like Ieyasu and I llove Matsunaga. This is quite a rough fic, as in...Quite graphic with non-con and mindrape. Enjoy c:**

95-Bonds

He had always been a man to take what he wanted. It didn't matter who it belonged to, where it was or what it was worth. If he desired it, he would take it by any means necessary. On this occasion, he didn't seek an object as such, more so he sought to chip away what remained of Japan's future. He had already seen to the dragon and the tiger, snuffed them out with a mere click of his fingers. All that was left now was to obliterate the light and the darkness that clashed over (to him) such a trifling matter.

The dust had settled at Sekigahara, bodies littering the bloodstained battlefield. To him, it was a normal sight in this day and age, thinking nothing of kicking corpses out of his path, still keeping his arm firmly behind his back. Up ahead he could hear the various cries coming from the light and darkness, continuing his slow pace as he advanced on where they were fighting. He could already tell he was going to enjoy this.

Tokugawa Ieyasu blocked blow after blow, panting as Mitsunari's attack was seemingly relentless, knocking him backwards time and time again. Still, he'd be damned if he ever gave up trying to patch things up with the angry male. 'Mitsu...Just listen to me for a moment...Hear my reason-

'NO! Fuck your reason! No words you say will change the fact you have to die! For Hideyoshi-sama...' The silver fox growled, dashing forwards again, only to have his blade clang against Ieyasu's golden hand guards. This man was never going to relent, but of course it wouldn't ever stop Mitsunari's assault. Nothing would ever stop him until Ieyasu was dead.

Well, nothing except the figure that seemed to appear out of nowhere between them, the dark aura that cloaked him added a certain chill to the area. 'Ah, please do not stop this quarrel on my account. I find it a rather interesting sight to watch.' Matsunaga's menacing tone echoed around the post-battle filled territory. He was interested to see what each of their reactions were going to be, anticipating something slightly different from both of the men.

The lord of Mikawa clenched his fist, staring at the alien intruder with narrowed eyes. 'I have no idea who you are, but this doesn't concern you, so please leave us to this fight.' he spoke politely, as always. Mitsunari was not so kind to the intruding bastard, about to open his mouth to curse this fiend who'd dared walk in on this battle to a fiery death. Though before he had the chance to, he found himself blocking the sword about to, presumably, kill him.

'Bastard! How dare you raise your blade to me!' he growled, lunging at the ass hole, irritated by how he seemed to anticipate every move he was making. It was like he'd been watching him in battle, it was the only explanation for how he knew to counter everything Mitsunari threw at him. Ieyasu watched briefly, deciding to make a move when he noticed Mitsunari was in a rare pinch. He dashed forwards and brought his fist down hard on Matsunaga's side, cocking his head in confusion when it appeared he'd missed and nearly clobbered the silver haired boy by mistake.

This was far easier than he'd expected, dodging blow after blow with ease, chuckling as the pair near enough returned to their previous fight just by accidentally catching each other while trying to hit him. 'You two are priceless...' he grinned, clicking his fingers suddenly, a blaze of fire shooting forwards, enveloping all in it's wake. The pair dodged it just in time, both of them panting heavily, lethargy creeping through their bodies as they'd been fighting for so long.

His stamina was fast fading, his legs shaking from the effort of merely standing upright. This didn't look good at all, his anxiety rising further when he looked to Mitsunari, seeing him in a similar state, his chest heaving as he drew breath. 'What do you...Want?' Ieyasu demanded, his tone remaining fierce even if his body was refusing to do the same right now.

'That is a question I shall answer soon enough, sir.' Matsunaga chuckled, swiftly scattering black powder across the floor around the three of them, snapping his fingers to detonate it. There was no escape for either of the young lords this time, both of them knocked to the ground by the flames as they danced across the dust.

With ease he leaned down to clasp his taloned glove around Ieyasu's throat, hoisting him up like a trophy as he struggled weakly, the air slowly being squeezed out of him as Matsunaga's grip increased. Of course, he'd not forgotten about that other boy, slamming his boot right into his spine, grinding the toe of it into him forcefully, rather enjoying how he squirmed under him. He wasn't used to being on the floor it seemed.

'From you, sirs, I shall take what remains of your pitiful bonds.' He answered Ieyasu's previous question, digging the barbs on his glove into his neck, relishing in the pained expression he was pulling. Mitsunari was snarling like a caged animal on the floor, scrabbling in the dirt to try and free himself, swearing under his breath as he saw Ieyasu's face, clearly in pain.

'Put him down! Put him fucking down right now, you bastard! He's MINE...Don't you da-' his sentence became a pained yelp as Matsunaga increased the pressure on his spine, cutting his little rant short. He couldn't give into him though, he just couldn't let himself and his fallen lord down because of this maniacal bastard.

'Ghn...It's alright...Mitsunari...' Ieyasu choked out, his hands balling into weak fists at his sides as he hung practically limp. 'Let him go...If you want...gghn...To hurt someone...Let it be me...He's suffered enough.' _Because of me_. The last part remained in his thoughts; he didn't need to vocalise what this man probably already knew.

Matsunaga merely laughed, 'All humans suffer because of their bonds. You sir, encourage these bonds. Does that hold you responsible for all human suffering?' he asked rhetorically, the cruel smirk never fading from his features. The boy beneath his heel didn't understand why Ieyasu was saying such odd things. Why would he offer himself in exchange for Mitsunari's freedom? It made no sense to him, and he was about to question it, but Ieyasu began to talk once more.

'True, at times...Bonds cause us pain...When we lose them and when we fight for them. However, they also make us strong...Build our confidence...gghn...Strength and more. I sense you have none at all.' talking was painful for him now, his neck feeling like it was about to collapse on itself as he wheezed slightly, hoping Mitsunari had heard what he'd just attempted to exclaim.

'You would be correct.' Matsunaga answered, reaching into his robes with his free hand, fumbling around for a small pot he held in his inside pocket. 'Now sir, you shall sleep. When you return to this world I will decimate what little bonds you have left.' Truth be told he was going to kill him there and then, but his answer had given Matsunaga a reason to keep him alive. He was going to tear away his ties and chip away at his inconceivably cheerful persona until he was sure Tokugawa Ieyasu was broken.

His mind was blank when he awoke. The first thing to hit him was the pungent scent of gunpowder hanging over the building he was in. The second thing he realised was he couldn't see nor hear Mitsunari. He opened his mouth to call out for the boy, only to choke due to his throat being dry and rough. Thoughts flashed in his mind as he strained to put them together. The last thing he remembered was that man crushing Mitsunari with his foot and nearly strangling himself. _Who was he? More importantly where was he?_

'Ah, seems you have awoken sir. No doubt you hold a lot of questions presuming I know the answers?' Matsunaga entered out of the shadows, circling around the young lord as he lay in a heap on the floor, naked bar his fundoshi, his arms bound behind his back tightly. While Ieyasu had been out cold he'd taken the liberty of creating a plan to execute perfectly, and now was the time to do so.

Fighting the raw throat he'd somehow acquired, Ieyasu addressed the man somewhat confidently, 'Who...Are you?' his voice was quiet, but it seems the elder male had heard him loud and clear, simply chuckling to himself in response. 'My name is of no importance. However, you may call me Matsunaga. I am somewhat of a collector, and I enjoy obliterating things that others hold dear to them.'

His nonchalant tone and words didn't match at all, which was enough to set alarm bells ringing in Ieyasu's head. This man was a very dangerous one, and here he was near to naked, tied up and completely at his mercy. 'Where is...Mitsunari?' He couldn't shift the other from his thoughts right now, no matter what danger he personally was in.

Matsunaga glared down at him, wordlessly reaching down to grip his hair with his barbed glove, dragging him across the floor, quite enjoying the pained grunts that came from him. He threw him forcefully into the stone wall, securing him against it, relishing in his slightly hazy state. 'He is of no concern to you, sir.' He turned to walk away, returning soon to brandish a leather armour strap, a smirk spreading on his features as Ieyasu visibly tensed.

The young lord's head cracked against the wall as he was pushed into it, slight anxiety rising in him as Matsunaga returned, stroking the thick leather he'd obtained from somewhere. 'Tell me what you've done to him, Matsunaga.' he spoke the name a little hesitantly, eyeing the strap with caution, knowing this wasn't going to end well for him.

'No.' Matsunaga repeated, bringing the strap down hard across Ieyasu's bare chest. 'For every bond I have perceived you to have shattered, I will rip the flesh from your chest.' His tone was laced with venom, lashing it once more, enjoying how he drew a pained cry from the boy's lips, blood now beginning to trickle out of the lacerations on his chest.

Pain shot through his body as the strap came down, his chest on fire as he cried out, a little ashamed of how loud he was shouting. He knew Mitsunari would have more pride than to give in to someone like this bastard. 'You know...grn...Nothing about me..' He growled, breathing heavily as agony clawed through him at the 2nd strike.

'You think wrong, sir. The first was for your bond with Hideyoshi. Murdering the one who helped you succeed? Terrible.' He cracked it again, taking the liberty to drag his talons through the bloody welts that had formed across his chest, digging them into his peeling skin, quite enjoying how the points tore away at his flesh. 'The second was for that other boy's bond with his lord. Quite a mess you made of him after ending Hideyoshi, hm?'

His afflicted chest was burning with a tortured passion as the 3rd strike ripped against the other welts already forming. 'And...The third...?' He dared to ask, his legs shaking with the effort of standing, wanting nothing more than to collapse forwards. The hoarder licked his lips, having waited for him to question this. 'The third? Your bond with the boy...Gone in a split second. You tore him from his lord, thus tearing him apart. Quite delicious really. True human suffering.' He thumbed the leather, the crimson liquid coating his white glove as he chuckled.

Visibly, Ieyasu's face twitched as he brought up Mitsunari in such a way, knowing deep down Matsunaga was correct about every single thing. 'I did it...F-For Japan's future...' He mumbled, a wave of relief washing through him as Matsunaga placed the leather strap down. Though his relief contorted to horror as the hoarder's barbed points caught alight, small flames dancing on his fingertips.

'No, you did it for _your_ future.' He corrected, pressing the ignited barbs into the wounds, the stench of burning flesh filling the air coupled with the screams leaving Ieyasu's lips. The scent and sounds were beautiful to Matsunaga, knowing the young lord would be close to a broken spirit by now, he just needed to push him over the edge.

He groaned in pain, sucking in air as he tried to prevent the light headedness sweeping over him. 'Not...T-True...' He choked out, not even clocking that Matsunaga had freed him from the wall, leaving him to fall forwards onto his face and cauterised chest, his breathing still shaky wondering what else Matsunaga was going to do to him.

'Hm, you still appear to be in denial about your actions. It seems I shall have to perform a most personal act on you to make you see, sir, the true feeling of bonds being broken.' He tugged off both of his gloves, bending down to pull away Ieyasu's fundoshi, ensuring to give his flaccid member a slow jerk as he tossed the rag aside.

The young lord didn't like a single syllable of Matsunaga's words, especially as he felt the hand touch his intimate area, tensing as his cock was squeezed. Anxiety flooded every part of his body as his realisation hit him hard. This man was going to...He didn't even want to think about it, struggling forwards in some vain attempt to escape him.

Ieyasu's crawling was a sorry sight to see, though it was one that pleased Matsunaga. 'Accept your fate sir. You and your bonds have no significance in this world.' He slicked his fingers with some of his oils as he spoke, casually slipping two straight into Ieyasu, chuckling as the boy tensed immediately around his fingers. Clearly he wanted this to hurt him.

This pain was a different one to before. A more personal and sickening pain that he'd never felt before. He wanted to cry out, scream at the other to stop thrusting his fingers into him, but the words caught in his throat, all speech turned into silence. It wasn't even from the physical pain, more so from the fact he was touching him _there, _an experience he'd not wish on anyone. The worst thing about this was he could feel some small twangs of pleasure building in his groin, his cheeks reddening a little as he felt his erection grow.

To him, this was the epitome of spirit shattering; forcing the young lord to enjoy what he was doing, ensuring to twist his fingers so they rubbed all the right places. Ieyasu wasn't the first he'd done this too. 'It is time for me to finish with you soon, sir, and I shall take from you, the knowledge that your bonds are most certainly no more.' Matsunaga slipped his fingers out, taking now to free his cock from it's confines, not even hesitating to push himself into Ieyasu, relishing in the screech that left his lips.

The violation and pain from before felt like nothing compared to what he could grasp now, sheer agony rippling through his lower half as Matsunaga sank his cock deep into him, giving a satisfied moan. Loud moans of pain mixed with a strange pleasure rumbled in Ieyasu's throat, his own inches shamefully hard. Honestly, he'd have preferred to be dead than be used like this, but protesting to this man was still something he'd never do.

Matsunaga was no fool. Ieyasu was clearly a man who didn't fear his own death, more he embraced the thought of it. That is why he had chosen not to simply kill him right off the bat, deciding to send him to his grave with the knowledge his bonds meant nothing. 'The noises you choose to make are quite enjoyable, please continue sir.' He smirked, quickening his pace, taking Ieyasu's cock in his hand, pumping it in time to his own movements, allowing himself to moan as the young lord tightened around him, a small amount of blood beginning to trickle out of his rear.

He pressed his face into the cool floor, gritting his teeth as the pain only became worse. He was praying for this to end now, be it with him alive or not, he really didn't care. Matsunaga could feel the air around him change, knowing that Ieyasu had given up. He had succeeded in his plans, now all he had to do was finish them. Increasing his pace, he relentlessly pounded into Ieyasu, feeling his climax being urged on by the convulsions of the young lord's lower half. 'Mmn...Exquisite.' He gave a short bark of laughter, snapping his hips forwards to fully sheath himself inside the boy as he came, emptying his essence inside of Ieyasu.

A warm and extremely unpleasant feeling washed over him as he felt Matsunaga climax inside of him, not even feeling himself orgasm. Presumably he had though, since his own abdomen was splattered with ejaculate. He gave a small yelp as the man slid out of him, his body trembling from a mix of emotions. Still though, even after everything Matsunaga had done to him, one question remained unanswered. 'W-Where's...Mitsu...Nari?' Somehow he managed to form the words.

Unsurprised by the question, Matsunaga merely scoffed. 'I told you, all of your bonds have been obliterated.' He answered, cleaning himself off before standing, walking past the violated youth on the floor. 'Until you grasp this, I will not let you meet your end. Perhaps I have to break your little playmate first, hm?' He chuckled, exiting the room. He didn't look back once. After all, he had other matters to attend to.

Like Mitsunari.

**/ Like I said...I was kinda hard on Ieyasu. Ah well, he deserved it...[/shot]**


End file.
